


Bastard: Sins of our Fathers

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Bastard [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Underage, Past Violence, Post Mpreg, Segregation, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: This story takes place just after Bastard.  This is not a stand-alone but a continuation of the story.Six months after the birth of Stiles twins everything seems like its finally going right in their world.  Talia has stepped down from being Senior Alpha of the Hale pack, handing over the pack to her oldest daughter Laura.  Derek is learning his role as Laura's second and Stiles' Aunt Nadine is here to teach him about his spark and the family history.   As Talia starts her campaign for Governor new and old threats have targeted the pack once again.  Can the Hale pack survive and will Omega's finally win the fight for true equality.





	1. Nadine

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Aunt Nadine and learn more about Sparks.

_Slap_

“I guess you’re still mad at me,”  John said rubbing the red mark firmly displayed over his right cheek. 

“That’s an understatement.  Now take me to my nephew before I string you up by your toenails.”  She marched off leaving her suitcase at John’s feet.

Nadine Gajos, twin sister to the late Claudia Stilinski, is the complete opposite of her sister.  Claudia preferred the natural look with soft colors and flower patterns.  Nadine likes loud, bright colors and dark jeans with high heeled boots.  Her long brown hair has streaks of bright unnatural reds and deep blue eyes, most likely from colored contacts, that makes her stand out.  Nadine has always been a strong independent Omega who refused to be mated just because society wanted her to be. 

She fought her way on to the EEC (Eastern European Counsel) taking her older sister's place when Claudia married John and then was banished to the United States.  Nadine supported her older sister's decision because in her own way Claudia was fighting the tradition of arranged mating and choosing love over duty.

The ride back into Beacon Hills was quiet.  John tried to explain himself, again, but Nadine just put her hand up stopping him.  Then John decided to turn on the radio to fill the silence, but Nadine just turned it off.  Her eyes never left the horizon. 

When they passed the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign, and she shifted in her seat calmly asking, “How is he doing?”

“Stiles is not back to the normal hyper kid that you remember.  He’s quiet and cautious.”

“And he’s living with the Hales?”  She asked accusing John of something.  “I don’t know if that’s the right choice.”

“Stiles has formed an attachment to Derek Hale.  If we separate them, it will do more harm then good right now.”

“When he was found.  Why wasn’t he returned to you?”

John took the road around town that would lead to the entrance of Hale territory. “I wanted him to move in with me, but at the time I was working a lot.  Stiles needed someone that could give him more time than I could.”

“You think me a fool.  I know you John Stilinski.” She poked John with her perfectly manicured finger.  “Half-truths are only lies we tell ourselves to help us sleep at night.” 

The gates opened allowing them access to Hale territory as they drove over the territory marker Nadine could feel the wards activate.  She grinned, thinking that they could be stronger.  She knew the emissary was young and not a spark, witch, druid or mage but a banshee.  She was probably just reinforcing the old wards and not properly maintaining them.  She mentally added it to her to do list.  The first thing she needed to do was to meet her nephew and great nieces.

John pulled the car around back and parked in the driveway to a two-story modern log cabin.  A long whitewashed porch wraps around the house only stopping on one side for the two car garage.  Pale green shutters frame the large bay windows along with a trellis of ivy reaching up to the second-floor balcony.  Outside is a perfectly manicured lawn fit for any upper-class suburban neighborhood with rows of red and yellow peonies lining the sidewalk leading to the red front door. 

The house is situated in a clearing with a ring of tall pine trees shielding it from the rest of the world.  Off in the distance is the main roof of the Hale House can be seen.  Like most pack houses it would have to be huge especially with a pack as large as the Hales. 

In the past packs were small thus more vulnerable to hunter attacks.  These days werewolves and other creatures that were once thought to be myth are rarely hunted because they find safety in numbers.  The large numbers and there typical high social standing make them virtually untouchable.  Society as a whole has accepted the supernatural community as equals, and thus they are subjected to most of the same human laws along with pack law.  Statistically, packs are less likely to commit a crime then humans because pack law can be harsher then human law and can be carried out without a lot of red tape making justice swift.

 

John knocked on the door, and a frazzled man answered.  His black hair was a mess, and large white stains stood out on his black polo shirt.  He had a small stuffed brown monkey in one hand a baby bottle in the other.

“Derek?” John greeted him questioningly.

Derek let out a sigh as a loud crying scream pierced the awkward silence.  “John come in.  Stiles is changing Amanda, Papa is trying to get Miranda to calm down but…” Derek winced as a small crash was heard from the second floor.  “Be right back.”  Derek ran off up the stairs to the right.

“Shall we,” Nadine said as they stepped over the threshold and into the living room.

Stiles rushed down the stairs his long floral skirt billowing behind him.  Derek soon followed with Amanda in his arms.  Derek had changed his shirt and was now wearing a long sleeved burgundy henley. 

Stiles froze entering the living room.  The woman in front of him reminded him of his mother, but it wasn’t her.  Stiles looked a deep breath and gathered the courage to walk past her.  He held his arms out for Miranda, and Papa handed her over. 

“I’m going to heat up lunch and make a few fresh bottles for the girls.”  Papa escaped to the kitchen.

“Do you remember me?” Nadine asked looking at her nephew.

Stiles shook his head no and fussed nervously over Miranda’s pink romper. 

“Stiles this is your Aunt Nadine, your mother's twin sister.”  John introduced her.  “She is going to teach you about your Spark and about your mothers sided of the family.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say.  He vaguely remembers his father saying something about this last weak, but he ignored him.  He tries to listen, but he still hears Peter voice echoing in his mind sometimes.  _‘Alpha business doesn’t concern Omega’s.’_  However, this obviously concerned him.

 

Derek sees Stiles start to revert.  He hands Amanda over to John then stands in front of Stiles.  Derek hooks a finger under Stiles' chin and raises it. “No of that, love.” He gently orders and kisses Stiles nose.  This motion brings Stiles back pulling him from his thoughts.  Derek looks in Stiles' eyes as a smile blossoms.  “I love it when you smile.” Derek smiles with him, and Mira pokes Derek’s dimple.  Causing them both to smile bigger.

Nadine takes a small step towards Stiles.  “Stiles, how about we sit down and talk?”  She motions to the sofa in front of the fireplace. 

Jonh watches as Stiles lays down Miranda on the soft yellow blanket laid out over the rug between the couch and fireplace.  Then John lays Amanda next to her sister, and they all settle in on the furniture.  For a few moments, they watch the girls try to roll over and scoot closer to each other.

“My mother used to tell me stories about Claudia and me when we were babies.  She’d always say where one went the other was sure to follow.  I have a feeling; they will be just like that.”

“They already are,” Stiles speaks softly. “They don’t like being apart.  Miranda, will vomit when she’s separated from Amanda for longer then a few minutes and Amanda will scream like a banshee.”

“That’s what was happening when you came to the door.  Stiles was changing Amanda’s diaper, and Mira decorated my shirt.”  Derek feels the need to explain. 

“How sure are you that both of them are wolves?”  Nadine askes moving from the couch to the floor next to the babies.  She waves her hand over both there heads.  She points to Miranda. “She’s an Alpha?”

“Yeah, Mira is an alpha and Mandy is an omega,” John says looking confused as to why that matters.

“Well, then this is odd.” Nadine stands and faces Stiles. “Mira is definitely a wolf, but Mandy is human.” Derek raises an eyebrow silently asking her to explain. “If a wolf and a human have a child they have a one in four chance of producing a human.  Since Mira and Mandy are fraternal twins, this still applies.  I can sense the wolf in Mira but not in Mandy.  I do however since a spark in her.” Nadine starts to pace. “How sure are you that only had twins and not triplets?”

Stiles doesn't know how to answer except to say. “I don’t know.”  He looks down at his daughters who are now sucking on each other fingers.

“I was with him in the delivery, and for all the ultrasounds they only showed two.  Why?”

“Sparks are always twins, always human, and always omega’s.”  Nadine stopped pacing. “Also, they are always female.”

“But, I’m…” Stiles started to say as the front door was slammed open hitting the short wall next to the door.

Alpha Talia Hale marched into the house shifted in her Beta shift, her eyes glowed red and claws extended.  She looked mad and ready to rips someone apart.  Nadine squared her shoulders and took a fighting stance behind the couch.  She held out her arm and called forth her staff as if from thin air, it appeared in her hand.  Derek and Stiles scooped up the twins and retreated towards the kitchen.  John stood and instinctively reached for his gun that wasn’t there.

Talia growled looking over the Spark in front of her when Papa emerged from the kitchen whipping his hands on a towel. “Ladies.” He said drawing their attention. “I will not spend my afternoon watching you scrub blood out of Stiles and Derek’s carpet.  Now, let's eat.  Stiles made a lovely stew with venison from a deer that Derek killed yesterday.”  Papa turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Nadine’s staff vanished and Talia’s beta shift receded.  They laughed as they embraced each other for a hug.  “As if you could ever defeat me,”  Nadine whispered in Talia’s ear.

“Good to see you, my friend, but next time why don’t you let me know you're coming.”

“Someone has to keep the great Talia Hale on her toes.” 

Mira fussed in Derek’s arms as she tried to reach for her sister and Derek kissed his daughter’s chubby cheeks.

“As the man said, let's eat.” John brushed past Stiles and Derek patting his son on the back. 

 

Stiles and Derek didn’t have a grand dining room or a table that could seat twenty like at the Hale House, but they did have a simple eat-in kitchen.  The booth table was connected to the back side of the island by the ‘L’ shaped booth seating around a free-standing oak table.  John and Nadine sat together on one end, Talia and Papa the other.  The open side of the table had two identical high chairs and a bench where Stiles and Derek sat at.

This was the first time Stiles had any guests over to eat a meal, and he was nervous.  Stiles sat at the end of the bench closer to Nadine with Amanda in her high chair between them.  Stiles stood a ladled out the stew for everyone.  He gave himself a small helping and sat back down.  Derek stood and added a full ladle of stew to Stiles bowl.  John passed around the fresh bake rolls.  When Stiles passed them by, Nadine put one on his plate.  He was still underweight but not as drastic as six months ago when Peter died. 

“Stiles since you cook this meal you may have the first bite,” Talia spoke.  “Peter was all about pack etiquette and order for everything, but I’m more flexible especially with a simple meal like this one. “

Stiles picked apart his dinner roll then dipped it in the stew before taking the first bite.  The sharp, earthy mixture from the bone broth and root vegetables melted on his tongue as the bread dissolved.  The cling of spoons and the pleasing comments from everyone about how delicious the stew was made Stiles smile.  

“Stiles is good at making soups and stews,” Derek commented. “I would call them his specialty.”

Papa smiled. “You’ve always liked a good soup, Derek.  Stiles when you get a chance I’d like the recipe.”

Stiles took the baby spoon and filled it with broth and feed Amanda.  Derek was doing the same with Miranda who was slapping her tray excited by the bit of bread in her hands.

“Nadine, you were talking about sparks only being female, and obviously Stiles isn’t,” John asked after everyone was almost finished with lunch.

“When Claud, told me that she had a son and that her daughter was stillborn I hit the books.  I researched everything going as far back as I could.  I didn’t any records of a male spark or a male being born to a spark.”

“You are welcome to look through the Hale Library and our vault.” Talia offered as she helped herself to a second helping of the stew.  “Papa would be able to help you.  He is the best researcher I know.”  She kissed his cheek making him blush.

“Thank you.”  Nadine turned her attention to Stiles. “When my sister bound your powers she had to give up part of her spark.  It was already weak from not using it.  Her abilities were connected with the earth.  Mine, I can conjure things.  Call object to me.” Nadine held out her hand and spoke, “Baby bottle.”  One of the girl's bottles from the fridge appeared in Nadine’s hand, and she gave it to Amanda. “From what your father has told me yours are connected to the weather.  Since you haven’t had any training, they are governed by your emotions.  I am going to help you learn to harness those powers and teach you everything you need to know about being a spark.”

Stiles didn’t know how to respond.  He just continued to eat and feed Amanda who was now trying to fall asleep in her high chair.  He stood and retrieved a soft wet washcloth and cleaned up both his girls then unbuckled Amanda and Derek did the same with Miranda.  They carried them down the hall to the nursery next to the master bedroom laying them in the crib for a nap.

When they rejoined everyone in the kitchen, John and Papa were clearing the table and Talia, and Nadine was washing the dishes.  Stiles moved to take over washing from Alpha Hale who simply turned him around and directed him and Derek to take a break in the living room saying “We got this covered.  It’s not like I haven’t washed a dish before.” 

Stiles sank down in the overstuffed couch and curled up next to Derek who smiled and kissed Stiles forehead. By the time the kitchen was cleaned Stiles was sleeping cuddled up under a blanket next to Derek.


	2. Tip of the tounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes from his nap.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that gives you a glimpse into the drama to come.

Probably the best sound in the world to wake up to is the sound of babies laughing.  Stiles opens his eyes and watches as his father and Derek play with the twins.  John and Derek swooped and spin and twirl the girls around each other.  John is making engines noises, and Derek is making explosion noises as they pass each other.  It takes a few minutes before he realized that they were pretending the girls are fighter jets and dive bombing each other.  From the fit of giggles, both girls are having fun and drooling over the hardwood floors.

“Look, Papa’s awake,”  Derek said swooping Amanda close for a kiss and the last second Derek pulls her back, allowing Derek to swoop in a give Stiles a quick kiss on the lips instead.  “Did you have a good nap, love?”

Nap.  Sleep.  Stiles panics.  He fell asleep with a guest in the house. _‘You sleep when I tell you. You pathic excuse for an Omega.’_   Stiles rubbed his cheek as the ghost of Peter’s slap haunts him.  Stiles locks his ankles and sits on his hands.  He looks at the floor and wills his heart rate and breathing to calm.  He waits for punishment.  His mind slipping slowly back down into the void he grew up in.  

Derek kneels down in front of Stiles with a baby on his hip.  In the last seven months of living with Stiles, he has learned to recognize the signs when Stiles slips.  Stiles called that place he retreats to void.  Derek has found a few tricks in dealing with Stiles’s downward spiral into the void. The easiest is reminding him that he is loved. 

Amanda reaches for her Papa with slobbery grabby hands forcing him back to reality.  Derek moves Amanda placing her on Stiles lap.  Amanda looks in her father's eyes and just like that Stiles is returns smiling at his goofy daughter who is trying to reach for her Papa's nose. 

“Hey, do you want to tell me what sent you back?”  Derek asks carefully holding Stiles’ hand.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his daughter pulling her into a firm hug breathing in her vanilla honey scent. “I fell asleep with guests.”

“Family. Not guests and they understand.  Twins are exhausting.  I’m exhausted.  No one is upset with you for sleeping.  The girls were asleep, and you took advantage of that moment of peace.  I wish I did, but you were up all night with them.”  Derek calmly explained. “That was the deal, we take turns being up with them. We share the responsibility.”

Stiles knows Derek is right, but he still feels guilty about sleeping.  _‘you sleep in my bed not in a chair._ ’  Stiles closes his eyes tightly willing Peters voice to be quiet.  When he has a grasp on reality, he looks around, “Where is Aunt Nadine?” Stiles asks his father when he can’t find her.

“Talia has offered for her to stay in her guest bedroom.  She will come over tomorrow.” John hoisted Miranda closer to his nose. “Time for a diaper change.”

Stiles stands with Amanda on his hip and reaches for Miranda, but John stops him. “I am perfectly cable of changing my granddaughters a diaper.”  John paused at the stairs. “How about we do it together?” John offers and Stiles follows his father up caring Amanda.

Derek takes this opportunity to tidy the living room of the few toys the girls were playing with when his phone rings. 

“Hello,”

_“Hi, Derek_ ” Kira greets him over the phone. “ _I’m not going to doing the next home visit.  My boss is.”_

“What’s going on?”

_“My boss, Kate Argent, thinks that my reports are biased since I’m pack adjacent and Cora’s ex-girlfriend.”_

“When is she coming?”

_“I don’t know. She was talking about a surprise visit.  Derek, she didn’t agree with her brother’s ruling.”_

“Thanks for the heads up.”

_“I know how Stiles panics, I just don’t want…”_

“Don’t worry I’ll handle it,” Derek says goodbye as John and Stiles return each carrying a baby and discussing cloth vs. disposable. 

John picks up on Derek's distress, “What’s going on?”

“Kira called. It turns out that our next visit from the court-appointed social worker is going to a surprise visit and not Kira.”

“Who?” Stiles asks laying Miranda in her playpen.

“Kate Argent, her boss.”

“Argent.  She’s related to the judge,” John asks putting Amanda next to her sister.

“Yes, but she didn’t agree with her brother,” Derek explains.

“I wouldn’t panic.  You two are doing an amazing job with them. I’ll have Clarke run a background check on her first thing in the morning.” John looks around the room realizing that Stiles isn’t there anymore. “Stiles?”

Stiles white knuckles the edge of the cast iron farm sink.  His breathing uneven he’s on the edge of a panic attack.  He takes a few slow breaths.  The name Kate was familiar, he’s heard it before, but it’s hanging on like half a thought, resting on the tip of his tongue.  He rolls the name over and over trying to will it into a full memory.  Kate…Kate…Kate… He slams his fits against the cast iron sink and growls out his frustration.

Dark clouds overtake the sun casting a shadow outside. 

Derek finds Stiles standing over the sink looking out into the backyard.  He runs his hand gently over Stiles arm attempting to encourage Stiles to speak. 

“I’ve heard the name before, Kate…but I can’t place it.” He mutters low as he stares out to the edge of the woods. A familiar shape steps forward but it's still obscured by shadows of the large trees.  For a moment Stiles thinks it’s Peter, but he’s dead and buried in an unmarked grave someplace.  Stiles closes his eyes and imagines him being slowing consumed by bugs, worms, and small rodents.

“You’ll figure it out. Until then, we have nothing to worry about.  You are doing a great job with the girls.  They are both healthy and happy.  You are doing everything the Judge has ordered.  Last week you took the placement test for school.  Isaac said that he’d have the results and a lesson plan ready next week.  Papa is teaching you parenting lessons.  Your Aunt his here to help you learn about your spark.” Derek pulls Stiles from the sink and wraps his arms around him in a strong, reassuring hug. “Also, you have me.  I’m not going anywhere, love.”

The clouds retreat leaving the sky clear and bright.  Stiles pulls away from Derek.  A few tears have excepted, but Stiles is smiling as he wipes his face with the back of his hands.  With a loud sigh, he knows Derek will not let anything happen to him or the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that really Peter in the woods or is Stiles seeing things again? What havoc will Kate cause?


	3. Divison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out as a good day soon turns bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: hate speech and segregation.

Stiles hummed as he gathered Miranda and Amanda into their car seats buckling them in.  Derek was in his workshop all morning so, Papa offered to take Stiles and the girls grocery shopping.  Stiles was thrilled.  He loves the grocery store.  The first time Derek took him just after they moved in and Stiles couldn’t contain his smile. 

Alpha never let him go shopping.  Stiles had to make do with whatever Peter brought home.  So, to be able to pick out his own fruits and vegetables, it was like a whole new world opened up to him.  Stiles bought way too much that day often picking items he remembered having before Peter and new things he wanted to try.  Derek didn’t stop him; in fact, he had to call Isaac to help bring the food home.  Stiles thanked him with a pan of homemade brownies.  

The thrill of the store hasn’t worn off.  He dances around, and the little one's eyes follow him as has packs the diaper bag.  The doorbell rings as Stiles checks that his list is safely tucked in his wallet along with his bank card.  

Papa Hale peaks inside, “Are you ready?”

“Yep.  Babies times two, check.” Stiles tickles their feet, and they giggle. “Diaper bag, check. List and money card check.”

With both girls safely secured in the back of Papa’s SUV Stiles climbs in the passenger seat.  Going for a drive is a thrill too.  Talia said that maybe in a year or two Stiles will be able to get his license and then he can dive himself.  His father told him that when that happens, he could have his mother's old jeep.  The idea of taking the girls out to the park without having to rely on anyone is a beautiful dream.

The closer to town they get the more Stiles feels like something is wrong.  He checks on the girls several times, but he just can’t shake the feeling that something has changed, that something is wrong.  Papa is talking about his own list of groceries and about making Talia her favorite pineapple pie now that pineapples are back in season.  Mostly Stiles tunes him out in favor of looking out the window.  A low buzz hums under his skin like pent up energy the closer they get to the store.  He keeps it to himself. 

The parking lot is mostly empty so, they are able to park close to the door.  Papa rangles Miranda’s car seat out and on to a shopping cart.  Stiles does the same with Amanda.

On the front of the store windows are several large stickers that depict the omega sign with a red ‘X’ crossing it off is the first clue something is wrong.  The automatic doors open and Stiles and Papa take one step inside before they are stopped by a massive brute of a man.  He’s dressed in tight black clothes that hug his pretending muscles a bright red armband is over his left bicep.    The man, an Alpha,  stands right in their way preventing them from entering any further.

“Excuse me,” Papa says trying to move past the man.

The guard just puts his hand on Papa’s cart stopping his forward momentum. “No unaccompanied Omega’s allowed.”

“I’m not unaccompanied, my friend is with me.”  Papa points to Stiles.

“No Omega’s without their Alpha.” The Alpha clarifies. 

“I don’t have an Alpha,” Stiles responds.

The guard chuckles. “An unmated Omega in public is not allowed.  Leave little Omega before I have to detain you.” The guard turns both carts around and practically pushes them out of the building. 

As soon as Stiles is next to the car, he can’t control it anymore, he’s pissed.  The sky grows dark and big black clouds crackling with lightning and thunder roll in fast.  Golf ball size hail pelts the building at glass breaking speeds and force.  Papa and the girls are protected from his furry raging behind them.

“Yeah, time to go.” Papa ushers Stiles into the front passenger seat then rangles the girls in the back. Once everyone is buckled in Papa drives off quickly, and the storm dissipates with distance.

The drive back to the Hale house is quiet, but the air in the car is thick with anger.  Papa parks in his place right next to Talia’s.  Isaac pulls up next to them and Nathan climbs out of the backseat slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Nathan, why aren’t you in school?” Papa askes holding Amanda. Stiles has Miranda in his arms.

“I’ll tell them.  Why don’t you go read in your room.”  Isaac suggests, and Nathan takes off into the house. “I’ll tell you inside.”

Inside the house is loud and chaotic.  The TV in the living room is on the local news, and one in the den is on a national news station.  Talia is pacing.  She’s fuming mad with her claws displayed and eyes constant red.  Jackson runs out of his office, and Isaac pulls him into a hug that is for their mutual benefit.  Laura and Derek are having a heated discussion in front of the fireplace.  Lydia has three laptops open on the coffee table, each with a different social media accessible.

Talia sees Papa, and they seek each other's comfort.  Derek takes Amanda from Papa and then is at Stiles side embracing each other.  From the top of the stairs, Nadine comes down and silently takes the girls back upstairs with the diaper bag giving the pack a chance to deal with everything.

The adults gather in the living room.  Stiles sits on Derek’s lap seeking comfort from his boyfriend even though there are plenty of other places to sit.  Lydia, who is sitting next to them, is typing away frantically on the central computer.

Laura takes a deep breath and calls the impromptu meeting to order.  “It turns out Alpha First isn’t as dead as we hoped.  They have evolved into the Alpha Domination Movement.  They started small and now have reached epidemic levels spewing hate speech with a manifesto that reads similar to Alpha First.  The major differences are that they are promoting active segregation of Omegas.”

“This can’t be legal?”  Jackson questioned.

“I don’t know if it’s legal.  I’ve called Mrs. Martin regarding this.  I am waiting for her to call back with our options.”

“They want Omega’s dependent on Alpha’s.” Isaac scoffed as he pulled up the manifesto on one of Lydia’s laptops.  

“This will tank the nation's economy if it continues.  Its already affecting the stock market.”  Lydia pointed to a stock market report that was playing over the muted TV.  “Social media is in an uproar.  Omega Independence is planning on releasing a statement this afternoon. They are encouraging boycotts according to their website.”

“How the hell do they expect us to live, to eat?” Nathan said joining the conversation sitting down next to Jackson and Isaac.

“Nathan why don’t you go up and check on the twins.” Derek directed his little brother.

“No, stay this affects you too.” Laura countered Derek. “He’s part of the next generation of Omega’s, and we are in the midst of history.  He needs to be a part of it.”  

“I already am.”  Nathan took a deep breath. “The principal called all the Omegas into the gym. There were a dozen men dressed all in black with a bright red armband.  They had guns.  We were told, all of us to go home that we were not allowed to go to school anymore.  Mr. Thomas said that only Alpha’s and Beta’s were allowed an education beyond elementary school.  If we fought, the guards would forcefully detain us until an Alpha parent could collect us.  I tried to call home, but the line was busy, so, I called Isaac.” Talia mouthed a thank you to Isaac for picking Nathan up.

“The same thing happened at the high school.  I quit, so, did a few other teachers.”   

Laura turned the meeting over to Jackson as she started to pace and think.  The irony didn’t dawn on her that today was the day that her mother planned on officially announcing her candidacy for Governor.  

Jackson stood clearing his throat. “So, I’ve been taking calls from the pack all morning.  I’ve started to compile a list of Omega friendly places.  I’m planning on sending an email to the pack when I have the list complete. So far it looks like all the major chains stores are blocking Omega’s who are not accompanied by an Alpha mate or guardian.  As far as groceries stores the locally owned mom and pop, the Green Apple on main is going to remain Omgea friendly.”

Laura scents Jackson by running her hand over his shoulder as she directs him back to his seat, “Thank you for taking the initiative on this.  I’d like to read the email before you send it so, that I can add a few words.  For now, tell all the pack that calls that we will be boycotting all the Omega segregated stores.”  She paused and turned to Derek. “Is your workshop filled with tools?”

“No, I was in the process of unpacking when I heard what was going on, on the radio.  If you're thinking about turning the space into an Omega school.  I can call Boyd and Scott to help.  We can have it ready to go by tomorrow.”

“I will call around and find teachers, and supplies for a classroom.” Isaac offered.

“Jackson, include that in the email to the pack.  Tell them to share that information with non-pack families with Omegas.  Since this will be in Hale territory, they will be safe from this discrimination.  Tomorrow the Hale School for Omegas will open at 9 am. However, we will not be able to provide transportation, yet.”

“Include my email address for those willing to carpool to contact me, and I’ll coordinate it.” Papa offers.

“Ok, so, that takes care of food and schooling. Those are just responses to this mess.  How do we fix it?”  Lydia askes looking at Laura for answers, but it is Talia who speaks next.

“Laura you're doing an excellent job as Alpha, but this can’t be solved at the pack level it needs to be addressed in the political arena.  Lydia, adjust my campaign speech to reflect this Omega crisis and the need for this to end before it escalates to WW2 levels.  Also, contact the head of Omega Independence. I’d like to speak with them and get their endorsement.”

The meeting lulled into quiet discussions about establishing a school house in Derek’s workshop. Lydia slips off the couch and down to the floor to be close to one of the laptops on the other side of the table.  The front door opens and closes and soon they are joined by John dressed in his Sheriff’s uniform.  He looks tired, stressed and angry but everyone knows it isn’t directed to anyone in the room.

Stiles debates during the quiet to ask a question he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  He knows he won't get in trouble if he asking, but the fear is still there.  “What can I do to help?” Stiles asks quietly as he slides off Derek's lap taking Lydia's now vacant seat.

Derek kisses Stiles cheek, “You have enough going on.  You have the surprise visit from Kate Argent, you own school, taking care of the girls...”

“Plus, learning how to control your spark.” John interrupted Derek.  “Don’t think I didn’t hear about what happened at the grocery store this morning.”

Derek raises a questioning eyebrow at Stiles, “What did you do?”

“Rain and hail.”

“That shattered all the store's windows.”

“Oops.”

John points to the TV as the local news flashes a breaking news banner. “Turn it up. The acting Governor is about to speak.” John squeezes on to the couch next to Stiles.

Derek turns the volume up on the TV as the acting Governor, a tall Alpha male the resembles a toothpick with red hair, stands at the podium outside the state capital building.  “Good morning my fellow Californian’s.  Today is a momentous occasion. Today we show the country that the idea of an Alpha dominated society can be a reality.  Today I have signed multiple executive orders to achieve the goals started by the Alpha Domination Movement. The first was the formation of the Alpha Guard.  Their mission is to guide the Omega population back to their predisposition of servitude to their mate, be it alpha or beta, the way nature intended.  We as a society have given the weakest sex to many liberties for far too long.  We must retake control as alphas and betas before a domestic terrorist organization like Omega Independence overthrows the natural order.  Currently, the Alpha Guard is seeking information regarding the leaders of the terrorist organizations Omega Independence, Omega Rights and A/B/O Equality.  If you have any information, you are ordered to inform local law enforcement.  A reward... “ Laura mutes the TV as the Governor continues spewing his hate speech.  

Outside the sky grows dark and rain starts to pelt the Preserve.  Lightening and thunder shake the ground a the storm intensifies to volant levels. Trees can be heard in the distance moaning and branches breaking.   Inside Stiles is crying an angry cry. Derek and his father cling to him trying to get him to calm.  “Make it stop,” Stiles mumbles holding his ears as blood slowly oozes down his neck and chin. 

Nadine runs downstairs carrying the girls.  She thrust them into Isaac and Jackson’s awaiting hands.  She puts her hand on the back of Stiles' neck grounding him as she pushes calming emotions through the physical bond.  John stands giving Nadine his place on the couch as Stiles body succumbs to sleep.  Nadine commands him to rest, and Stiles falls into Derek’s arms.  The storm outside lessens after a few minutes. 

“I hate Monday’s.”  Nadine stands to addresses Laura, “Alpha Laura Hale of the Hale Pack, I, Nadine Gajos formally offer my services as Hale Pack emissary until Stiles can be trained to take my place or you no longer require my services.”

Laura looks at a stressed out Lydia, the current emissary, for guidance. Lydia stands picks up a laptop and trusts it into Nadine's arms saying, “Take it, it’s all yours.  I have enough to handle.”    

The meeting dispands with everyone aware of their tasks.  Derek carries Stiles back home.  Papa and Nathan bring the girls in the stroller.  Derek has one thought as he lays Stiles down in their bed; he wonders where did it all this hate come from because he has nothing but love for all the Omega’s in his life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't forget any triggers to warn you about. If I did I am sorry if I caused any trauma to my readers. Please let me know if I need to update my tags or make any other changes. 1950-60's segregation history is going to repeat itself, partially, in this story. 
> 
> As always Comments, Questions and Kudo's welcome.   
> This will be a weekly update on either Wednesday or Thursday.


	4. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark, a Nemeton, and an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I don't know where this chapter came from. I struggled all week to find the words, then this morning this happened. Enjoy.

Four hours after Nadine assumed the role of Emissary, she stood in front of the Hale packs source of power, the Nementon.  She felt drawn to it like a moth to a flame.  Her spark called forth images from the past.  She saw ten men dressed in old clothes, she guessed from the time of the California gold rush, but she could pinpoint a year.  Six of the men carried axes and saws.  She watched in horror as they stood around the Nemeton and raised their tools of destruction. 

The tree fought back with images of the men's own fears of fire, cave-ins, starvation, and disease.  However, one man from the mob who didn’t use his ax laid it down then removed his gloves, and knelt at its roots.  The man, an Alpha, cried as he reached out and touched the tree.  His eyes shined betta gold, and his words echoed from the distant past.

“I Wilham H. Hale do pledge my loyalty and my family’s loyalty to protect you until the Hale line dies out.”

The Nemeton glowed a bright gold and the earth pulsed with power.  All the men present shielded their eyes from the blinding light.  When it dissipated, a young woman stood next to the tree.  She was dressed in a sheer floral dress.  Her long amber brown locks cascading over her chest.  Her bare feet never touched the ground.  Nadine couldn’t help but see the resemblance to her sister. 

“I am the spirit of the Nementon.  Rise, Mr. Hale, and receive the gift of True Alpha.”

Wilham stood turned to his friends and blinked his eyes as they changed from beta gold to alpha red.  The Alpha spark ignited in his veins allowing him to transform into a full wolf.  As a wolf, he was twice as large as a regular wolf.  He was solid black with tufts of white on his two front paws.  He roared, and everyone in the cleaning took a knee.  Wilham pranced around his friends a selected three, he nudged them to the tree.

“Good choice.”  The woman wafted around the men. “Rise, Virgil Boyd, Ezra Lahey and Archibold Argent.” She touched each of the men. Boyd and Leyhe’s eyes glowed beta gold. Then when she came to Argent, she stopped. “Your family come from a land called France.  Your family is full of blood and death.  You ran from life, but that life chases you.”

Argent hung his head in shame. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Do you pledge your loyalty to Alpha Hale?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Every pack needs a human.  I think that you will do just fine.”  The woman wafted over the remaining six and tapped them on their foreheads, each one fell asleep. “They will remember nothing.”  She moved back to the tree.  “Alpha Hale settle here and build a future of peace, love, and respect for all living things.  Life should be honored and not destroyed by the evils of men.  When the Alpha spark is passed, each new Alpha will be called to me so, they can pledge their loyalty and protection.”  She vanished in a blinding light.

When Nadine was pulled out of her fugue state, she was sitting next to the grand stump that was the Nemeton.  Her spark reached out, instinctively towards an unseen threat.  “Who’s there?”

The spirit of the Nementon floated from around the tree.  She was the spitting image of Claudia.  “No need to fear me the young spark, I will not hurt you.”

Nadine pulled her spark back and eyed the woman. “What do I call you?”

“You know my name, Nadie.”

“Claws.” The woman shook her head in agreement, “Why am I here?”

“You are here seeking answers.  All I need to hear are the questions.”  Claudia waved her hands, and two antique chairs appeared.  They were made of crushed red velvet with high backs fit for a Queen’s sitting room.  Both ladies sat in silence for a few minutes as Nadine formulated her questions.

“Be bold.  That is your nature.”  Claudia told her.

“Alright.  Why did you choose the Hales?”

“The Hale’s chose me.  I placed my faith in there grand destiny that is playing out as we speak.  I looked into the eyes of Wilham Hale and saw generations into the future.  I’ve watched his pack grow and change.  I’ve blessed his line with strong Alpha’s and fertile Omega’s.” Claudia smoothed her skirt. “Ask what you really want to know.”

“Stiles.”

“Yes, a male spark.  He will need training and a friend.  He will need guidance as he comes into his powers.  With your help, he will become the most powerful spark in all of history.  Fear not in his power but in the kindness of his heart.  He holds the destiny on a generation.”  Claudia stood, turned to the tree. “When you can’t find him look for me.”  Then she disappeared along with the chair she was sitting on.

“What the hell does that mean?” Nadine shouted at the Nemeton. 

 

Meanwhile

 

On the steps of the Hale, the house was a small gathering of reporters set up for a press conference.  Talia Hale stands in a regal pressed black pants suit with a white silk blouse.  Next to her is Papa Hale dressed in a dark gray suit with a red tie against his crisp white shirt.

“Good afternoon,” Talia addressed the cameras. “For those of you that don’t know me.  I am Alpha Talia Hale of the Hale pack.  Last week I stepped down from my position of Senior Alpha and handed the pack, and it’s territory over to my daughter Laura.  I did this in preparation to announce my candidacy for Governor of California.  I had hoped to announce this two days from now, but because of recent and appalling events I am doing this today.” Talia paused, adjusted her blank index cards.  She didn’t need notes, she knew exactly what she wanted to say. “This morning Acting Governor Towers issued multiple executive orders that are unethical, illegal, barbaric, and a clear violation of the office he temporarily holds.   What Mr. Towers is doing, by force, is enslaving the Omega population.  Omega’s count for a third of our population, his goal is for them to be controlled by Alphas through hate and fear.  Not only is he destroying all the progress to equality. Omega’s have made in the last fifty years, but he is also destroying the image of what it means to be an Alpha.  I am proud to be an Alpha, and I am proud to have an amazing Omega mate.” Papa takes a step forward and wraps his arm around Talia’s waist as he places a gentle kiss to her temple. “In my lifetime, I have witness omega’s fight for equality, for respect and for the right to grow beyond their gender stereotype.  I know omega’s who are doctors, teachers, and artists.  I believe that an omega who is allowed to reach beyond their gender can accomplish great things.  My husband is an omega, but he is also the best selling author, J. Green.  Because of this glass ceiling that has kept his gender oppressed, he uses a pen name.  By electing me, I will undo everything Mr. Tower has done.  I will ensure that Omega’s are treated with respect, honor, and the same rights granted to Alphas and Betas.  Thank you.” Talia turned with her hand in Papa’s as they entered the house.  Several reporters were shouting questions, but Talia didn’t stay to answer.

Later that night, when the news repeated Talia’s speech, several stations followed it up with heated arguments as to her sanity.  They claimed that she was on the wrong side of history.  One new caster called her a Judus to her own gender and said that she would be remembered for it come election night.

It was Nathan who turned off the TV after that comment. “Mom, Dad.  I know our name is going to get pulled through the mud on this, but I want you to know that I can handle it and that have faith in you.  I love you both, no matter what.  Also, if you don’t win mom, I’m moving to Italy where Omega’s are treated like they have a brain.”  Nathan bounced off to bed, leaving them speechless.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to relax with your fourth cup of coffee and word vomit on the page. This is what the writing gods blessed me with and I liked it so, I posted it.  
> As always, comments, questions, and kudos welcomed. 
> 
> Spoiler: Next chapter will feature Kate and possibly a cliff hanger.


	5. Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate Argent pays Stiles a visit. Followed by a hike in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a week late. Thank you for being patient with me. Real life interfered with me finishing this chapter.

Wednesdays meant therapy with Erica.  Stiles still sees Erica twice a week; they usually just sit a talk like friends.  Occasionally Erica will ask questions about his time with Peter, but these sessions are more about getting Stiles thinking for himself and to get him to open up naturally in a safe environment at his own pace.  Sometimes, Papa will join them.  That’s when Papa teaches Stiles new things about caring for the girls and what to expect next in their development. 

Derek has joined them only when Erica or Stiles has requested.  During those sessions, Erica pushes Stiles to talk about Peter.  If Stiles breaks down, regresses, Erica teaches Derek how to bring him back out of that mindset.  Doing this also is helping them identify all of Stiles triggers.

Stiles is in the living room sitting on the floor using the coffee table as a desk.  He has his first school assignments from Isaac, and he is excited to learn.  He spent last night just looking over the science textbook and the English workbooks.   Mira and Mandy are happily playing in their bouncy chairs on either side of the table. 

“How about we start with History?”  He asks the girls.  “Ancient Civilizations. Chapter one;  Civilisation, the beginning.” Stiles flips to the first chapter he just supposed to read it and then discuss it with Isaac at dinner tonight.  The book is full of colorful pictures Stiles can’t help looking ahead.  He stops on pages with the Greek gods and goddesses and starts reading out loud to the girls. “Zeus was the son of the titan…”

He is interrupted by a knock at the door.  He looks at the clock on the mantel, it is just 9 am.  Erica was early.   The doorbell rang impatiently, and he called out to whoever was behind the door. “Coming.”  He looks at his girls both now half asleep before walking to the door.  He expects to see Erica and her long blond hair, but instead, Stiles opens the door to a stranger. 

The woman is dressed in a form-fitting black pencil skirt, bright red heels, and a blood red blouse, the top two buttons are undone showing a sliver of a white lace bra.  Her long dirty blond locks were perfectly curled around her face that was caked in skin tone makeup with bright red lips.

“Took you long enough.” She pushes Stiles aside with her oversized Prada bag clipping him in the side.

“Excuse me, who are you?”

The woman laughed.  “Kate Argent.  From Family services.  I know that little fox Kira told you I was coming.  Don’t worry, she has been reprimanded for that.” Kate speaks as she walks into the living room like she owns the house.  She turns on her heels and looks Stiles up and down. “My, aren’t you a cutie.” She licks her lips, looking at him like he was a tasty treat.  “No wonder, Mr. Whittemore wanted you.  Peter too.”

Stiles walks past her to check on the girls.  “They are both dead now.”

“I know pitty, now you have no Alpha to server.”

“I don’t need an Alpha.”

Again Kate laughs. “Kira never told me; you had a sense of humor.”  Kate sits down on the edge of the couch and pulls out her clipboard.  She writes a few things down. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Surely Peter trained you that when you have a guest, your supposed to offer them refreshment and a snack.  I see none.”

“If I’d know you would be coming, I would have had time to fix you something.”  Stiles stands over the now sleeping Mandy and unstraps her.  She complains at the sudden movement but settles quickly when Stiles places her in the playpen next to the fireplace.  Then he does the same with Mira.  All the while, Kate continues to write on her clipboard.  “Now that they are settled, can I get you a coffee or a grapefruit.”

“Coffee, black.” She states watching Stiles move to the kitchen.  After a few minutes, Kate follows Stiles.  Stiles watches her look over the kitchen as the coffee pot starts to percolates.   She runs her finger over the babies highchairs, then she opens up the doors to the cabinets.  “How do you expect to feed an Alpha with such little to offer. Oh, that’s right, you don’t have an Alpha.  Those poor pups, growing up in a mateless home.  It’s like signing a death warrant for all three of you.  Starvation is a horrible way to go.”

“Are you threatening me, my girls?” Stiles asks, taking deep breaths, trying to control his emotions.  Outside clouds roll over the sun casting a shadow over the room.

Kate snickers. “No, just stating the facts.” She takes two steps closer to Stiles, the counter is the only thing between them. “No sane Alpha will ever want you, a pathetic excuse of an Omega or your pups.  You are tainted goods.  Not worth breeding again.” Kate licks her teeth. “I’m going to see where you put these bastard children to sleep.”  She turns and saunters up to the stairs.  Stiles can hear her laughing all the way.

Stiles closes his eyes.  Tries to breathe as he sinks to the floor.  He sits on his hands, crossing his legs, looking down.  He listens to Peters voice haunting him. _‘Your pathetic, week, useless.  An Omega is only good for breeding and caring for Alpha children.  You can’t even do that right.  You should just give them to her and let a nice mated couple raise them.  She’s going to take them.  The world will laugh at your incompetence.”_

Stiles doesn't hear the back door open.  Doesn't feel the strong arms lift him to the couch.  He doesn’t see Kate come down the stairs.  How long had she been up there?  He can hear Derek and Kate, but it’s muffled like listening through muddy waters.

“What did you do to him?”  Derek asks, pointing to Stiles on the couch.

“Nothing, I just told him the truth.”  Kate leans over the back of the couch, looking at Stiles, she smiles pleased with herself,  “The pathetic Omega couldn’t handle it.”

“You know the trauma he’s been through.  It’s documented in his file.”

Kate sneered,  “Trauma, please.  He’s an Omega.  Nothing but a breeder.  His kind is here to serve Alphas and Beta’s.  I’m surprised a big strong Alpha like you,  would settle for your uncle's scraps.”  Kate looks Derek up and down like a hungry predator as she says this.  “You know, I would…”

Derek balls his fists, hiding his claws.  He wants to slap this woman.  To defend Stiles but he controls his temper.  “Get out.”  He growls out with a huff. 

“Excuse me,”  Kate says, shocked and offended. “I am not done with my assessment.  With an attitude like that...”

Derek growls his eyes shifted to alpha red as his control wavers. “This is Hale land, and you are not welcome.”

Kate writes something down on her clipboard with a huff. “This isn’t over with.”  She storms out of the house, running into Erica and Nadine.  She huffs as she pushes them out of her way. “Learn your place, Omega trash.” Nadine sidesteps slightly, allowing Kate a tight squeeze to get past them.

“Who was that?” Erica asks, stepping inside just as the sky lets loose a steady downpour of rain.

Mira starts to cry; the Mandy joins her.  On autopilot, Stiles moves to the girls.  He looks down at them.  “I’m sorry.” He cries with them. 

Derek comes up behind him and pulls him into a tight hug.  Erica and Nadine pick up the twins calming them as they take them upstairs for a diaper change.  When they returned with two happy babies on their hips, they find Derek and Stiles on the couch. Stiles was curled into Derek’s side looking smaller then he is.

“Stiles, when you are ready.  Can you talk to us.” Erica calmly tells him.

They wait a few minutes before Stiles uncoils from Derek's side.  He sniffs back a deep gasp of air.  “Peter was right.  I’m week, pathetic, useless.  Miranda and Amanda deserve a mated family to care for them.”

“Oh, honey.  Your not week or pathetic or useless.” Nadine reaches out and runs her hand down Stiles' arm. “You are brave.  You’re a survivor.  You're stronger, then, you think.” Miranda reaches for her Pappa.

“You are doing an amazing job with these two.  They are healthy, happy, and I don’t think I could do as good of a job raising them as you are.” Erica admitted.  “Maybe my own one day, but Boyd and I are not ready.”

“Remember it takes a village or a pack these days and you have that.  No one is going to take them from you.”  As Derek says it, he feels deep a dread deep in his gut like he just jinxed everything even though he means every word.

“How about we take these muchkins for a walk.  I would like to show you something.”  Nadine picks up a squirming Miranda.  “Come on squirt lets get you ready for a hike.”

“Good thing I have different shoes in my car.” Erica hands Amanda to Stiles and then goes to retrieve different shoes.

 

Several times Stiles stumbles, but each time Derek is there to catch him.  They follow Nadine for almost an hour before the forest opens up to a clearing.  In the center is a large tree stump.  Just by looking at it, he can tell that at one time it towered over the entire Preserve. 

Standing on the stump is a woman.  She looks familiar.  The closer she floats over to Stiles, and the girls, the more of her features became sharper.  The woman is his mother, but she is dead, right?

“Hello, Mieczyslaw, forgive me you like to be called Stiles.  Do you know who I am?”

“Mom?”

“I’m sorry dear, but I am not her.  I took this form because it was one I thought you’d all be comfortable with.  I am the spirit of the Nementon.  An ancient force that was here when the earth was first formed.  Many cultures have given me different names over the eons, mother nature, Gaia, and Eve are just a few.  You may call me Claudia for now.”  Claudia waved her hand and the forest floor transformed into a living room with a large green area rug complete with toys, two modern leather love seats, and a matching armchair.  Claudia sits down in the chair.  Nadine and Erica unstrapped the girls from the carriers and place them in the middle with the few toys to play with.  When everyone is settled, Claudia speaks. “I can not tell the future, but I can see events as they happen and thus predict the course of what's to come.”

“Like cause and effect,” Derek says, taking Stiles hand.

“Yes.  I can tell you with Stiles that the road ahead is not going to be easy.  I ask that you trust your pack and trust yourself.”

“I’ll try,” Stiles answers calmly. 

Claudia turns and looks at Nadine. “The other day I told you to ask your question yet, you didn’t ask the right one.  You may ask it now.”

“I every text I read and story I here there are two things remain the same.  Sparks are always female Omega’s.  They always have a twin.  So, why is Stiles, a spark, and a male Omega?  Why did his twin sister die?”

“The simple answer is that Stiles is not a spark but a mage.  His sister sacrificed her life so that he may live.”  Claudia answers studying Stiles face for a reaction that doesn’t happen. “The last mage born from a spark was Merlin.”

“Merlin as in King Arthur,” Erica questions.

“Yes.  Just like Merlin, Stiles, you have been tested and will continue to be tested.  With every test, your power will grow.  In the end, if you survive, you will be extremely powerful, perhaps more powerful then Merlin himself.  Always remember that with great power comes great responsibility.”

“So, I’m Spiderman.”

“No, you are a mage.  You will need a powerful anchor.”  Claudia stands and walks over to Derek, her feet never touch the ground. “You and your wolf care a great deal for Stiles.”

“Yes.”

“You respect him. You are loyal to him and the girls.”

“Yes.”

“The road ahead will be one of great challenge for both of you.  The Hale pack will face an old enemy and a new one.  Foes will test you, and it will take all of you to overcome.  Are you willing to walk this path with Stiles.”

“Yes.”

Satisfied with Derek’s answer, Claudia picks up Amanda first kisses her forehead and hands her to Stiles, then she does the same to Miranda giving her to Derek.  They watch her return to the center of the Nementon then vanish along with the living room. 

As they walk home, Stiles noticed Amanda holding a small toy.  She is gnawing on the blue velvet ears of a bunny the size of a bar of soap.   A gift from the Nementon, he wonders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going on vacation for the month of June I will try and post when I can but I might be taking a short break. We will see what happens.
> 
> The reference to Merlin in this chapter is in no way a crossover to the TV show. This story will not be a crossover. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a hard one to write. I will post trigger warning in the Summary and the beginning notes. 
> 
> Questions, comments, and kudos always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be hopefully be posted every Thursday.


End file.
